


Night Blooms

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Spoilers for the end of SiH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Samothes and Samot, after.





	Night Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Linda and Annie's art [from this week](https://twitter.com/imperialhare/status/1184271996269584384?s=19)!

Samothes trails a fingertip along a petal at Samot's side. It has been a long time since he has seen his husband below him, flushed and trembling, and Samothes luxuriates in the sight. He is all the more beautiful for the Spring that blooms across his body. 

He holds his breath at the shiver that runs through Samot's body, making the flowers tremble in response. Droplets of nectar begin to well in the flowers. Samothes brushes a finger across one on Samot's collarbone experimentally and then again, more deliberately, as Samot shudders. Samothes raises his finger to his mouth, tasting the sweetness as he locks eyes with Samot. Samot reaches for him, pulling him down, making a soft sound into Samothes's mouth as his tastes the sweetness on Samothes's tongue.

Samothes ducks his head, kissing down Samot's body until he reaches the long gash in Samot's side, where flowers bloom, their heads heavy with nectar. He mouths near the opening, teeth scraping at Samot's skin in the way he knows Samot enjoys before he moves to lick at the petals.

Samot gasps, clutching at Samothes's shoulder, his hips canting upwards. Samothes smiles, leaning in again, licking in earnest at the flowers that bloom from Samot's body. The sweetness is heavy, cloying on his tongue and mixing with the scent of Samot's arousal in a way that makes Samothes's mind fuzzy with desire. The feeling is magnified by the quiet moan of his husband below him, the way Samot's body arches as he begins to touch himself.

Samothes can feel the pulsing ache of arousal in his own body, pushing it aside as well as he can to focus on Samot's pleasure. He trails his lips higher, to a bloom over Samot's heart. This flower is bigger than the others, it's petals long and trailing, almost hiding Samot's nipple from view. Samothes brushes his lips over Samot's nipple, letting the hitch of Samot's breathing guide his touch, before he lifts his head to the flower.

Nectar drips from it, droplets gathering on the petals and trickling onto Samot's skin. Samothes laps at it, his other hand stroking along Samot's side, feeling each moan vibrate against Samot's rib cage.

Samot's nails dig into Samothes's shoulder as he gets close, his body twisting on the sheets, face pressed back into the bed below. Samothes doesn't slow, tilting his eyes up to watch the expression on Samot's face, Samot's red-bitten lips open in a gasp as he comes over his hand.

Samothes slides down his body. It's not as sweet, but he drinks it as readily as any nectar. 

Samot shivers, overstimulated, and Samothes slows his touch, pulling Samot close to him on their bed. Samot presses his face to the crook of Samothes's neck, for once wordless. 

Samothes strokes a hand along Samot's back. The flowers there tremble, their faces leaning up towards his hand before they begin to close. He presses a kiss to the top of Samot's head.

"Beautiful," murmurs Samothes.

Samot hums, mouthing a sleepy kiss to the underside of Samothes's jaw, wriggling to press their bodies closer together. An answer, of a sort. 

Samothes kisses him again, gentle, settling back to let them both rest as he watches the blooms. A small leaf curls next to his finger, mimicking the curl of his husband's fingers around his arm, and Samothes smiles at the duel embrace.

Creating the sun has left him favouring summer, but he is beginning to see the appeal of the spring. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
